


apocalypse

by Niam_larry_life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niam_larry_life/pseuds/Niam_larry_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter One !!!!<br/>This chapter will be the way they have found their selves in the apocalypse and how they got there group together.</p></blockquote>





	1. Introduction/ Not a chapter.

Introduction

Liam Payne  
Age: 20  
What he looks like: [Liam Payne :)](https://www.lapatilla.com/site/wp-content/uploads/2015/08-29/liam-payne-600x450.jpg)

Paige Payne (Liam's younger sister)  
Age: 15  
what she looks like:[Paige Payne](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2413d86c801e927b27ec3a5640e8b032/tumblr_ni8r9afm6a1riv3d4o1_500.jpg)

 

Niall Horan  
Age: 19  
What he looks like: [Niall Horan](http://www.unrealitytv.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/niall-princess-460x460.jpg)

Nicole Horan (Niall's cousin)  
Age:15  
What she looks like: [Nicole Horan](http://cs320330.vk.me/v320330504/3648/XOi5SVqdjA0.jpg)

 

Louis Tomlinson  
Age: 21  
what he looks like:[Louis Tomlinson](https://fbcdn-profile-a.akamaihd.net/hprofile-ak-xaf1/v/t1.0-1/c40.0.160.160/p160x160/10304967_389216297894614_6130545390290374521_n.jpg?oh=581fbbaf44b7f59aa1672e7d31ba4965&oe=568EB322&__gda__=1452375588_4983a0615112b0fb25de9dfd77324c01)

Harry Styles  
Age: 20  
what he looks like: [Harry Styles](https://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/49406-Adorable-Harry-Styles.jpg)

 

Brooklyn Beckham (Guy they met)  
Age:16  
what he looks like:[Brooklyn Beckham](http://images.travelerstoday.com/data/images/full/15174/brooklyn-beckham-2014.png?w=600)

Elliot Styles (Harry's younger brother)   
Age:16  
what he looks like: [Elliot Styles](http://data.whicdn.com/images/43219318/large.jpg)

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One !!!!  
> This chapter will be the way they have found their selves in the apocalypse and how they got there group together.

**Liam's POV**

I was on my home from Uni, when i got a call from my sister Paige. I click the button on my car and answer the phone call.   
"Liam!" She whispered screamed through the phone.  
"What? Is something wrong?"I ask a worried tone in my voice.   
"Yes something is very wrong! , I think there is someone in our house" She says scared.   
"Well, are you safe?" I ask trying to get home quickly.  
"Yeah, I'm hiding in my closet." She says.  
"okay, I'll be home shortly" I tell her maybe driving a bit over the speed limit but still being careful. 

Once i get to the house i open the unlocked door and grab the bat we have by the door. Then I run though the house and into Paige's room to open her closet.  
"AHH!" she screams at the top of her lungs  
"Its okay, its just me" I said trying to calm her down. I reach out my hand to help her up.  
"oh.. you startled me, I thought you were the killer. Wait did you kill it or is it in the house still?" she asked in a panic.  
"Paige...I am sorry but there isn't anything in our house." I told her   
"oh well i guess you can hang out here for awhile." she said walking to the living room.

We turn on the news and there is a woman talking about something. Something about how the government somehow released a virus that turns people into Zombies. It sounded like crazy shit, but they had proof. Paige looks at me, fear practically written on her face.   
"Liam..." She says nervously.  
"Do not freak out. Let's just leave the city or something. It can't be that bad yet." I say.   
She nods and runs up to her room to pack. I go into my room and get a few outfits and put them in a bag. Then I go into Paige's room and she was holding a bag of clothes and another bag of other stuff that she needed/wanted to bring.   
I go into the kitchen and get food and water then put it all in the car. 

 

**Niall's POV**

 

"Nicole?" I yell across the house.  
"Yess Niall?" she yells back  
"Can you come here a sec..." I say nervously  
Nicole then walks into the living room in a sleepy manor.  
"I think we need to go" i said as Nicole sat down to watch the TV. 

_"There is reports of human eating zombies, the government confirmed there release of the virus. Stay safe everyone."  
_

"We have to go, go pack our bags while i go to the gas station. I don't want anything to happen to you." I said hugging Nicole and kissing her forehead  
Nicole nods and goes upstairs while i grab my car keys and leave.

I drive to the gas station, and fill up the car. Then i go inside to pay for the gas and to get food and drinks. I get back into the car and there are a lot of cars and people now.  
Good thing i got here when i did. I think to myself as i start the car, driving home. 

 

Once at home, Nicole was all packed and ready to go.  I carry our stuff outside and put it in the trunk.  
"So where exactly are we going?" Nicole asked as she buckled up.   
"I don't know." I sigh and drive away.

**Harry's POV**

 The waitress came to mine and Louis table to ask us what we wanted. "Tacos please" I said in a childish voice.   
The waitress quickly wrote down my order and looked at Louis "I want the Hamburger". Then the waitress leaves the table to get our order. 

"So where do you wanna do next?" Louis said with a smile while waiting for our food.

Before I could reply to Louis the door burst open. A woman ran in and was screaming frantically "THERE'S ZOMBIES OUTSIDE! IT TRIED TO KILL ME!!"   
I got up in a panic and ran to the window to see people being chased and screaming. I turned to Louis and said "I was so peaceful just a secound ago. We have to leave this place" 

I grabbed Louis hand and ran outside to our car. A zombie had some how gotten inside. Louis grabbed his poket knife and pushed the zombie out from our car.   
I get in the drivers seat witch was covered with blood and started up the car. Louis hopped inside after moving the zombie and locked the car doors. I drove off as fast as i could 

"Harry where are we going, I-I'm scared" Louis said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers."Honesty I don't know where we are going but we will find our way..." I told Louis in a sad but sweet voice.   
Louis frowned and propped his elbow on the window and looked outside with deep sorrow.  
"I love you Louis" I said before kissing his forehead.  
"I love you too" Louis replied.   
"Harry shouldn't we go get your brother, remember you left him home alone?" Louis asked  
I slammed on the breaks and made a u-turn to the direction of my house.

Once we got back to my house I banged the door for Elliot to open it.  
The door slowly opened and Elliot standing in front of us.  
"Elliot we have to leave" I said dragging him to the car.  
"I know what this is, I heard it on the news, we need to go someplace safe away from here" Elliot said sprinting a head of us and getting in the back seat.

 

**Nicole's POV**

Niall and I were driving down the road when we pass by a broken down car with a  man and a girl standing by it. Niall pulls the car over and we get out.  
"Hey..are you guys human..?" Niall said looking that the mans face  
"Yeah, our car just broke down" then man said  
"Hey you guys could just come with us, your leaving town right?" I asked kicking the dirt with my shoes.  
"That sounds nice. So whats your names?" the man asked.  
"My name is Niall and this is my cousin Nicole." Niall said pointing my direction then added "Whats your guys names?"  
"I am Liam and this is my sister paige, she looks about the same age as Nicole, hope they become friends." Liam said.  


After talking to Liam and Paige for awhile we got into the car and drove off. 

 


End file.
